March 8, 2013 Smackdown results
The March 8, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 5, 2013 at the Times Union Center in Albany, New York. Summary On The Road to WrestleMania, the latest insurgence by The Shield collided head-on with a gigantic counteroffensive, while World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez played an intricate “role” in the ridicule of the “Real American” and his outspoken compatriot. Just 30 days before he will challenge World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio for the World Title at WrestleMania, Jack Swagger and self-professed “Founding Father,” Zeb Colter, welcomed SmackDown to “Jack Swagger’s America.” Insisting the WWE Universe shared their beliefs — but were too scared to say or do anything about it — Colter declared that he and the “Real American” would serve as their spokesman in the creation of a new Bill of Rights for “legal” Americans. Stating that those who disagreed with them were part of the problem, Colter reinforced that he and Swagger were the solution. But the No. 1 contender to the World Title at WrestleMania and his impassioned cohort were soon interrupted by Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez, who countered their inflammatory rhetoric with hilarious parody. Presenting a video in which they were dressed as Swagger and Colter, the pair mocked their adversaries’ message — leaving the subjects of their ridicule seething as they pointed out the growing threat of Mexican food. Attempting to regroup four days after being defeated by Brodus Clay & Tensai on Raw — when WWE Legend The Honky Tonk Man smashed Health Slater over the head with his guitar — 3MB set their sights on WWE Tag Team Champions Team Hell No. Despite the frequent use of their most underhanded shenanigans, however, the air-guitar playing trio was destined to sing the blues. Team Hell No rebounded from a bit of confusion in the crucial final moments of the contest, as Daniel Bryan tagged himself in and made Slater tap out to the “No!” Lock — while Kane disposed of McIntyre. On route to his match against Damien Sandow, Ryback found himself in a potentially volatile staredown with The World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry, echoing a similar exchange earlier in the week on Monday's Raw. For his part, Sandow used his walk to the ring to describe his impending foe, as “a barbaric brute … a man Darwin’s theory of evolution forgot.” But before he could finish his diatribe, “The Human Wrecking Ball” emerged, ultimately overcoming The Intellectual Savior of the Masses' aggressive style with Shell Shocked. As painful as Damien Sandow's loss to Ryback must have been, it paled in comparison to the misery displayed by Josh Mathews and guest commentator Michael Cole when the SmackDown announce team was suddenly joined by Brad Maddox. The only reason given by the Assistant to Raw's Managing Supervisor Vickie Guerrero was that he was looking to “shake things up.” With Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter keeping a close eye from the back, World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio took on Dolph Ziggler — in an explosive contest made by the WWE Universe last week, via Twitter, during the highly successful Social Media SmackDown. And prior to the match, Mr. Money in the Bank promised to make history. Early on, Big E Langston interfered in the action. But, when he chose to pursue an instigating Ricardo Rodriguez outside the ring, it was AJ Lee who ended up getting a bucket of water thrown on her. This made things go from bad to outright chaotic as the emotional Diva snapped, charging after Del Rio's friend and eventually causing the referee to eject both her and Big E from ringside. In the final moments of the knockdown, drag-out match that followed, Del Rio once again showed the guts and resilience of a true World Champion, fighting back from the impressive efforts of The Showoff to thwart his Zig Zag attempt and make him tap out to the Cross Armbreaker. Shortly after the match, a still-soaked AJ Lee and ex-boyfriend Daniel Bryan rekindled their tremendous dislike for each other. After engaging in an intense staredown with Ryback earlier in the evening, The World's Strongest Man looked to take out his frustration on an outmatched Yoshi Tatsu, sending him to the Hall of Pain with an earth-shattering World's Strongest Slam. While it was Kaitlyn who asked former Divas Champion Layla to accompany her to ringside — in a WWE Active exclusive — it was a decision that would ultimately backfire on her. When Layla was checking on the reigning titleholder — moments after Kaitlyn took a nasty fall into the ropes face first — Tamina opted to send the first-ever English born Diva down to the ringside floor. In an attempt to get payback, a still seemingly disoriented Layla climbed into the ring at the same time as Kaitlyn. This created confusion that allowed the daughter of WWE Hall of Famer Jimmy “Superfly” Snuka to take advantage and pick up the non-title victory over the Divas Champion. As Kaitlyn regained her compose on the canvas, Cody Rhodes initiated a discussion with Damien Sandow over her attributes. For the third time, Fandango again canceled his WWE debut, citing SmackDown ring announcer Lilian Garcia's inability to pronounce his name to his satisfaction. Before his main event matchup against Sheamus, Big Show publicly blamed The Celtic Warrior and Randy Orton for The Shield attacking him after “Old School” Raw went off the air Monday. In turn, the first-ever Irish-born World Champion poked fun at how the giant never thought anything was his fault — promising that the Brogue Kick that he would execute on the enormous Superstar wouldn't be his fault either. And in the final moments of the latest chapter of their longstanding rivalry, Sheamus displayed incredible strength by executing White Noise on The World's Largest Athlete. But before he could attempt the Brogue Kick follow-up, Big Show made a calculated exit from the ring. That didn't stop The Celtic Warrior, though, who carried his offensive through the ropes and eventually delivered a Brogue Kick that sent the gigantic Superstar crashing to the ringside floor. Before he could continue his attack on the now-grounded giant, however, The Shield suddenly emerged from the crowd and prepared to engage the Superstar who loves to fight in a three-on-one assault. Randy Orton quickly sprinted into the ring, ready to help even the odds. Then, seconds after the two sides began to exchange blows, an irate and recovered Big Show re-entered the ring and surprisingly joined the fight against The Shield. The combined force Orton, Sheamus and Big Show drove the treacherous trio from the ring. Still, a giant never forgets. And as the dust cleared, Big Show turned his attention back to his opponent, hitting Sheamus with a wicked KO Punch. In what could only be deemed an appropriate response, Orton sprang to action, hitting The World's Largest Athlete with the RKO. Results ; ; *Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan & Kane) defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre & Heath Slater) (w/ Jinder Mahal) (4:02) *Ryback defeated Damien Sandow (3:20) *Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ AJ Lee & Big E. Langston) (12:10) *Mark Henry defeated Yoshi Tatsu (0:38) *Tamina Snuka defeated Kaitlyn (w/ Layla) (1:22) *Sheamus vs. The Big Show ended in a No Contest (9:40) *Dark match: Randy Orton, Ryback & Sheamus defeated The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) by DQ Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Del Rio & Rodriguez poked fun at Swagger & Colter SD_707_Photo_003.jpg SD_707_Photo_005.jpg SD_707_Photo_010.jpg SD_707_Photo_011.jpg SD_707_Photo_012.jpg SD_707_Photo_014.jpg Team Hell No v 3MB SD_707_Photo_019.jpg SD_707_Photo_021.jpg SD_707_Photo_025.jpg SD_707_Photo_028.jpg SD_707_Photo_029.jpg SD_707_Photo_030.jpg Ryback v Damien Sandow SD_707_Photo_038.jpg SD_707_Photo_039.jpg SD_707_Photo_041.jpg SD_707_Photo_042.jpg SD_707_Photo_045.jpg SD_707_Photo_046.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Dolph Ziggler SD_707_Photo_049.jpg SD_707_Photo_051.jpg SD_707_Photo_054.jpg SD_707_Photo_061.jpg SD_707_Photo_062.jpg SD_707_Photo_063.jpg Mark Henry v Yoshi Tatsu SD_707_Photo_070.jpg SD_707_Photo_072.jpg SD_707_Photo_073.jpg SD_707_Photo_075.jpg SD_707_Photo_076.jpg SD_707_Photo_080.jpg Tamina Snuka v Kaitlyn SD_707_Photo_084.jpg SD_707_Photo_086.jpg SD_707_Photo_089.jpg SD_707_Photo_090.jpg SD_707_Photo_091.jpg SD_707_Photo_093.jpg Justin Gabriel v Fandango SD_707_Photo_095.jpg SD_707_Photo_097.jpg SD_707_Photo_098.jpg SD_707_Photo_101.jpg SD_707_Photo_102.jpg SD_707_Photo_104.jpg Sheamus v The Big Show SD_707_Photo_108.jpg SD_707_Photo_112.jpg SD_707_Photo_114.jpg SD_707_Photo_116.jpg SD_707_Photo_118.jpg SD_707_Photo_124.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #707 at CAGEMATCH.net * #707 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events